Rollercoaster ride of emotions
by Wolkentaenzerin
Summary: Cammy Potter war immer der Meinung, ihr würde mal ein Junge begegnen der alle Kriterien eines perfekten Freundes verkörpern würde. Immerhin gibt es die doch wie Sand am Meer, oder etwa nicht? Scheinbar nicht, denn ein Junge mit hellblonden Haaren und Augen, welche so grau sind wie der dichteste Nebel, beginnt sie zu verwirren und stellt ihre Vorstellungen gehörig auf den Kopf.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo an alle, die sich entschieden haben mal reinzuschauen ! :)

Ich hoffe, die Kurzbeschreibung hat euch neugierig gemacht und ihr mögt das erste Kapitel :D

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

liebe Grüße, Tally

* * *

Es war Samstagmorgen, mitten in meinem fünften Schuljahr, als ich morgens aufwachte, die Sonne erstreckte sich gerade über den Horizont und ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Da alle anderen in meinem Schlafsaal noch zu schlafen schienen, beschloss ich, mich anzuziehen und über die Ländereien zu spazieren. Ich sprang kurzerhand aus meinem Bett neben dem Fenster und ging auf meine Kommode zu. Heraus zog ich eine dunkle Jeans und einen grünen, dicken Kapuzenpullover. Dazu zog ich mir meine schwarzen Sneakers an. Ich warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel um ein wenig Mascara aufzutragen. Meine Smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten mich aus meinem sanften Gesicht heraus an, umrahmt von dichten, tiefschwarzen Wimpern. Sie sahen aus, wie die von meiner Mom. Nicht nur meine Augen hatte ich ihr zu verdanken, auch meine langen tiefroten Locken, die mir bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten, hatte ich von ihr. Meinem Dad verdanke ich einzig meine sanften Gesichtszüge. Ich band meine Haare zu einem Dutt zusammen, stylen konnte ich sie auch noch vor dem Frühstück, schließlich hatte ich heute frei. Leise schlich ich mich aus dem Schlafsaal und schlüpfte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame hinaus zu den Treppen. Als ich wenige Minuten später aus dem Schlossportal nach draußen trat, sog ich tief die kühle Luft ein. Es war Frühling und die Luft war recht frisch. Sie füllte meine Lungen und gleich fühlte ich mich besser, befreit von dem Schulstress der letzten Woche.

Ich schlenderte zum See hinunter, meinem absolut liebsten Ort auf Hogwarts, ausgenommen vom Astronomieturm. Die Natur hatte einfach eine unglaublich beruhigende und tröstende Wirkung auf mich. Am See angelangt ließ ich mich an dem Großen Kirschbaum am Ufer nieder und beobachtete die letzten Minuten des Sonnenaufganges.

Ich dachte über Harry nach und darüber, ob unsere DA-Treffen noch lange geheim bleiben würden. Nun ja , geheim kann man ja eigentlich schlecht sagen, immerhin verhört diese fiese Kröte Umbridge nicht umsonst so gut wie alle Schüler auf der Suche nach Anzeichen einer Schülerorganisation.

Ich denke ich machte mir einfach zu viele Sorgen um Harry, doch er ist halt mein Bruder, wir sind Zwillinge und haben früher immer alles geteilt, vom Leid bis zum Glück. Es ließ nur hoffen, dass er sich bei den Versuchen, anderen klar machen zu wollen, das Voldemort wieder zurück war, nicht in irgendwas verrannte oder sich gar in noch größere Gefahr brachte.

Ich brachte noch eine halbe Stunde damit zu, mir das sanfte, wellenschlagende Wasser anzusehen, bis ich aufstand um mich auf den Rückweg in den Schlafsaal zu machen.

Als ich durch die Tür in den Schlafsaal trat, den ich mir unter anderem mit Hermine und Ginny teilte, fand ich zu meiner Verwunderung nur leere Betten vor. Allerdings konnte ich die Stimmen meiner beiden besten Freundinnen im angrenzenden Badezimmer vernehmen. Ich trat auf die Tür zu, öffnete diese und lehnte mich in den Türrahmen.

„ Ach Cammy, da bist du ja. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob du noch rechtzeitig wiederkommen würdest, dass wir gemeinsam frühstücken gehen können." Hermine sah zu mir rüber, während sie sich gerade die Haare kämmte.

Ginny konnte nur zustimmend nicken, da sie sich gerade die Zähne putzte.

„ Natürlich, ich war nur ein bisschen draußen, die frische Luft genießen bevor ich mich heute mit voller Hingabe auf meine Hausaufgaben stürze." Erwiderte ich lachend und verdrehte die Augen.

Ich stieß mich vom Türrahmen ab, und ging auf die Ablage zu um mir ebenfalls meine Haare zu kämmen. Ich entschied mich heute, sie einfach locker meinen Rücken runterfallen zu lassen und meinen Pony mit einer Haarklemme hochzustecken.

Danach putzte ich noch meine Zähne und legte nun Make-up vollständig und dezent auf. Ich war einfach nicht der Typ der sich Tonnen von Schminke ins Gesicht klatscht.

„Sag mal , was läuft eigentlich zwischen Harry und dieser Cho aus Ravenclaw?" fragte Ginny als sie fertig war.

Hermine und ich guckten uns an, zogen beide eine Augenbraue hoch und mussten anfangen zu lachen.

"Was ist denn daran so witzig?" Ginny guckte verärgert von Hermine zu mir und wieder zurück.

" Naja Ginny , du musst schon zugeben, dass du daran sehr interessiert bist." Erklärte ich." Ich meine ich weiß, dass du mehr für Harry fühlst, als du zugeben willst, aber das musst du ihm auch sagen, wenn du willst, dass er dir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Denkst du denn er kann Gedanken lesen?" Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Ginny aber lief nur rot an und gab beleidigt zurück" Ach du spinnst doch! Ich liebe Harry nicht, wirklich."

Ich gab mich geschlagen und zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. „ Okay. Also wenn ihr dann fertig seid, können wir ja endlich frühstücken gehen, oder?" und schon stand wieder im Schlafraum, bereit zum Aufbruch.

Kurze Zeit später gingen wir drei nebeneinander in die große Halle und setzten uns an den schon recht gut besetzten Tisch der Gryffindors. Als ich mich neben Harry niederließ, stöhnte dieser gerade genervt auf und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

" Auch guten Morgen. Was ist denn bei dir los?" fragte ich ihn belustigt und biss in mein Toast mit Marmelade.

„ Diese bevorstehenden ZAG Prüfungen machen mich jetzt schon fertig. JETZT SCHON! Drei Monate vorher. Ich weiß garnicht wie ich dass alles schaffen soll." Antwortete Harry mir entrüstet.

„ Na wem sagst du das? Ich beherrsche noch nichtmal den vollständig Stoff aus dem letzten Jahr. Und du machst dir Sorgen über deine Prüfung." Ron, der gegenüber von Harry und neben Hermine saß, guckte diesen verständnislos an und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder seinem Teller voll mit Schinken widmete.

Hermine und ich grinsten uns nur an. „Hey wollen wir nicht heute Nachmittag alle raus zum See gehen und ein bisschen lernen?" fragte Hermine in die Runde.

Ich fand, dass das eine gute Idee wäre und auch Harry und Ron stimmten nach einigen Bedenken zu, obwohl Ron trotzdem alles andere als begeistert dreinblickte.

Während sich die anderen weiterhin angeregt über den angebrochenen Tag und über die Prüfung in drei Monaten unterhielten, verfiel ich wieder in meine Gedanken und stocherte in meinem Essen herum. Wirklich sorge hatte ich nicht, dass ich die Prüfung in den Sand setzen würde. Ich war weder schlecht in der Schule, noch war ich zu faul zum Lernen und mit Hermine zusammen konnte ja so gut wie nichts schief laufen. Ich dachte gerade eingehender darüber nach, als ich einen Blick vom Tisch der Slytherins auffing. Es war der Blick Draco Malfoy´s. Einige Sekunden hielten wir Blickkontakt, bis Draco sich abrupt abwand und auf seinen Teller starrte. Ich runzelte die Stirn, was sollte das denn jetzt bitte wieder gewesen sein? Sein Freund Blaise Zabini lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und fragte ihn etwas worauf Draco nur die Achseln zuckte und wieder auf den Tisch starrte. Das fand ich schon etwas merkwürdig. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass Malfoy nur wieder etwas zum Lästern brauchte, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Bevor ich mich selbst wieder mit meinem Essen befassen konnte, guckte er wieder rüber und gleich wieder weg. War das etwa Verlegenheit oder Überraschung gewesen, was sich in seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet hatte? Ich war gänzlich verwirrt, machte mir jedoch keine größeren Gedanken dazu.

Die anderen waren nun fertig mit dem Essen und so gingen wir zusammen aus der großen Halle mit dem Versprechen, dass wir uns in wenigen Stunden am See treffen würden.


	2. Von ungewohnten Gedanken & grauen Federn

Meine Tasche mit den Schulsachen lehnte an meinem Bettpfosten. Ich nahm noch einige Bücher, die ich zum Lernen brauchen würde und stopfte diese, zusammen mit meiner grau-lila karierten Lieblingsdecke hinein. Ich hörte, wie die große Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum zwölf Uhr schlug und machte mich auf den Weg zum See. Der Tag war für Anfang Frühling recht sonnig und warm und so waren die Gänge im inneren des Schlosses wie leergefegt. Alle hielten sich draußen auf, nur ein paar vereinzelte Schülergruppen saßen in irgendwelchen Ecken und spielten Zauberschach oder Snape explodiert. Sobald ich hinaus in den Verwandlungshof trat, bereute ich, dass ich meine Sonnenbrille oben gelassen hatte. So bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die sich tummelnden Schülerscharen über den Hof, hinaus aufs Außengelände und damit zum See. Sobald ich näher kam, erkannte ich, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine sich schon am See befanden, allerdings in Gesellschaft einiger anderer Schüler. Ich konnte nicht ganz ausmachen, um wen es sich handelte und dachte, dass es vielleicht Neville oder andere Gryffindors waren, die mit uns lernen wollten. Doch beim Näherkommen sah ich, dass das nicht der Fall war. Während Ron und Hermine im Schatten des Baumes standen, befand sich Harry etwas weiter vorne, bereit gleich auf Malfoy, der vor ihm stand loszugehen. Hinter diesem stand ganz lässig grinsend Blaise Zabini.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry und Malfoy sich mal wieder in den Haaren lagen und langsam hatte ich das ganze wirklich satt. Ich war nun bei der Gruppe angekommen, warf meine Tasche in Richtung Hermine und quetschte mich zwischen meinen Bruder und diesen Widerling.

" Was ist denn hier los?", warf ich die verärgert klingende Frage in den Raum und warf den beiden Streithähnen jeweils einen scharfen Blick zu.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und zog mich am Arm näher zu sich heran.

" Malfoy hatte grad nur wieder einen seiner Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und meinte sich uns gegenüber ausdrücken zu müssen." meinte Harry und behielt Draco fixiert im Blick.

Ich blickte zu Malfoy" Na wenn du dann jetzt fertig bist, kannst du ja gehen und dich woanders wie der letzte Idiot aufführen, oder?"

„Für einen Idioten hältst du mich also." murmelte Draco so leise dass ich es nicht verstehen konnte und wandte kurzzeitig sein Gesicht ab bevor er mir in die Augen sah.

" Weißt du Malfoy, es würde unglaublich helfen, wenn du dich etwas deutlicher ausdrücken würdest" erwiderte ich mit einem Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln.

Dieser wurde rot, vermutlich vor Wut und zischte „Ich sagte, dass ich mir von dreckigen Halbblütern, wie du und dein Bruder es seid, doch nichts sagen lasse."

Harry wollte gerade vorpreschen und Draco eine runterhauen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück, denn ich hatte etwas Seltsames in Malfoy´s Blick gesehen. Ich weiß es ist merkwürdig, doch ich hätte schwören können, dass es Reue war.

Hinter Draco ertönte nun auch die Stimme von Blaise „Los, komm Draco. Gehen wir bevor sich Potter noch zum Affen macht."

Damit machten sich die beiden davon und ich folgte ihnen noch mit meinen Augen, bis sie nur noch kleine Punkte in der Landschaft darstellten.

„ Cammy, kommst du nun endlich?" Hermine sah mich fragend an und zeigte auf den leeren Platz neben sich auf meiner Decke, die sie schon ausgebreitet hatte.

Ich schüttelte noch einmal benommen den Kopf und setzte mich zu den dreien.

„ Fangen wir mit Zauberkunst an?" ich hielt den fünften Band von Miranda Habicht´s ** Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche ** in die Höhe. Allgemeines Seufzen ging durch die Runde und ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„ Wir können allerdings auch in dem super lehrreichen Buch der Theorie von Verteidigung etwas machen."

„ Oh bloß nicht!" erwiderte Ron mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels.

„ Ich bin froh, wenn ich mal nicht über diesen Wahnsinn in Pink nachdenken muss."

So entschieden wir uns also für Verwandlung und verbrachten die folgenden Minuten damit, Grashalme in Blumen zu verwandeln. Zwar beherrschte ich den Zauber, doch weil meine Gedanken aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer wieder zu Draco und seinen eigenartigen Verhaltensweisen zurückkehrten, verwandelte sich mein Grashalm in einen Lolly statt in eine Blume.

Frustriert lehnte ich mich ins Gras zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Die Berührungen der Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem Gesicht, glich einer sanften Liebkosung. Ich spürte, wie meine Haut die Wärme tief in sich aufnahm und speicherte. Meine Lider wurden schwer und schlossen sich wie ganz von selbst. Es gab nur die Wärme und mich, mein Körper fühlte sich schwerelos an. In meine Gedanken schob sich das Bild des Jungen, der mich unbewusst schon seit dem Frühstück beschäftigte. Sein Gesicht war etwas spitz, hatte aber durchaus recht weiche Züge an sich. Die rauchgrauen Augen blickten mich im einen Moment eiskalt an, im anderen jedoch reuevoll, fast schon beschämt. Es gehörte zweifelslos zu Draco und ich ertappte mich, wie ich in Gedanken seine Gesichtszüge nachfuhr und mich fragte, wie er wohl mit geröteten Wangen aussehen mochte. Wie es wäre, wenn er auch mal lächeln würde, wie ein ganz normaler Mensch es tut? Schlecht sah er nicht aus, das musste ich zugeben, doch…

" Cammy, wach gefälligst auf . Es gibt gleich Mittagessen." Hermines Stimme riss mich abrupt aus meinem Dämmerschlaf. Bei der Erinnerung an meine Gedankengänge die soeben unterbrochen wurden fing mein Herz an zu rasen und meine Wangen glühten wohl, denn Harry sah mich nur besorgt an

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Naja in Anbetracht meiner momentanen geistigen Verfassung, vermutlich nicht, dachte ich und lächelte Harry an.

„ Aber natürlich, ich war heute nur bestimmt viel zu früh wach." Wir sammelten schnell noch alle Sachen ein und machten uns auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Nach dem Essen zog ich mich in den Schlafsaal zurück und schrieb einen etwas längeren Brief an Sirius, in dem ich mich über die Prüfungen, Umbridge und das Verhalten von Dumbledore gegenüber Harry ausließ. Als ich fertig war, wollte ich ihn auch gleich abschicken und ging zur Eulerei.

Mein kleiner Waldkauz saß mit dem Kopf im Gefieder in einer dunkeln Ecke auf der Stange und schien zu schlafen. Ich überlegte wieder umzudrehen, doch entschied mich dann dagegen. Harlow hob auch schon den Kopf sobald ich näher herantrat, erhob sich in die Luft und setzte sich auf meine Schulter. Ich streichelte sie mit einem Finger am Hals, was diese mit einem Schuhuen quittierte.

" Hallo meine hübsche. Bist du bereit einen Brief für mich auszufliegen?"

Als sie mir bestätigend am Kinn knabberte musste ich kichern. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie auch ganze Pakete fliegen konnte. Sie war so groß wie meine zwei Hände und ihr Gefieder hatte die Farbe von reinem Grau. Ihre Augen sahen aus wie flüssiges Gold und man hatte das Gefühl, sie wären unendlich. Ich ließ sie noch einige Augenblicke meine Streicheleinheiten genießen bevor ich ihr einen Eulenkeks und anschließend den Brief für Sirius gab. Da flog sie auch schon los und war schneller verschwunden als ich gucken konnte. In meiner Hand hielt ich eine winzige Feder, die locker in ihrem Gefieder gesessen hatte. Ich betrachtete sie eingehender und der erste Gedanke, den ich bei dem Anblick fasste, waren die unglaublich grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy. Ich verpasste mir innerlich eine Ohrfeige. Ging das schon wieder los? Was stimmte nur nicht mit mir? Wenn das weiter so gehen würde, beschloss ich, müsste ich mich wohl einmal bei Madam Pomfrey durchchecken lassen.


End file.
